To Be There
by EquineLover55
Summary: Will Solace reflects on what it means to be Apollo's kid. What it means to be a part of Cabin #7


**Hey everyone! I am having SERIOUS writing block for my other story,** _ **Help from a Mortal**_ **and thought of this little thing while doing the dishes! Hope y'all enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, that right belongs to Rick Riordan.**

 _To Be There_

My name is Will Solace, and I am a Son of Apollo.

Apollo is the god of the sun, music, poetry, prophecy, archery and medicine. His children are gifted in certain aspects of his powers. We all are blessed with decent singing voices and archery skills, but each have certain specialties. Some are gifted in music and art. A few might be able to catch glimpses of the near future. Most are great at archery. Others are healers, like me.

Being a demigod is dangerous. Mythical beings are always out to get us. Gods and goddesses are constantly looking for a chance to send their kids on an 'adventure' to either do their jobs for them, or simply to provide some entertainment. The fate of the world usually rests on our shoulders.

Fortunately, we are not alone. Demigods join together to survive. We train to defend ourselves and our families. We fight for our rights and our world. We live for those few moments when everything is peaceful, and our loved ones are safe with us.

In doing so, however, kids get hurt a lot. A slip of a sharp blade while practicing. A surprise run in with a hellhound after school. Injuries during a tough battle with an invasion of Cyclopes. The Apollo Cabin is always there for them. I have seen so many injuries, from minor concussions to severed limbs which were so gruesome they made me want to run away and lose my lunch. But my siblings and I press on. We fight for those few seconds which might mean death or life for our friends.

Luckily, we have some help. Apollo listens to our prayers and hymns and grants us the extra power to heal others. Nectar and Ambrosia, the food of the gods, are miracle workers which make our job much easier. Certain demigods have special powers which help them heal. It seems weird, but I have learned from experience what helps each demigod.

For example, whenever a kid is rushed in the infirmary, we always ask (If we don't already know) who their parent is. Then we rush around to find a specific thing which might ease their pain and speed their healing process. Green smoothies for the Demeter kids, pomegranates for the Hades kids, a sip from a secret stash of wine for the Dionysius kids, and salt water for Percy. It's funny, the particular preferences of each camper. Percy says to always make the salt water with 2 cups of salt for every gallon of water. He's picky like that. Katie always brings fresh aloe plants from their cabin roof for medicine, for she claims it's the healthiest aloe in the universe. Well, if it means a swift recovery, I am more than willing to try weird methods.

Apollo kids are usually in the background during battles. Sure, we can defend ourselves, and even make a dent in the enemy's numbers by sending waves of arrows over the ranks. We rarely miss after all. But we are gifted particularly in archery. Archery is meant to be used in the background. Not in the front lines, not in the midst of the bloodshed, but from the back. A last line of defense. Our main goal is to take care of our fighters. After all, who is going to win the war if all our warriors are hurt? I HATE seeing people in pain. I want to help them, to free them from their pain and troubles. During the battle of Manhattan, when Kronos' forces fought long and hard, so many of us were injured. My brothers and sisters were spread thin throughout our little army, bringing water here, and fixing broken limbs there until they were so exhausted that they needed help themselves. When Annabeth was stabbed and poisoned, I didn't know if I had the strength to save her. But that is our job. To save our friends when no one else can.

Not only do we help others physically, but emotionally. When the war is won, the enemies gone and the gods are pleased, when the many burial shrouds are burned and hearts cannot become any heavier, the ones gifted with music and art must begin their work. Using their gifts, they attempt to encourage and lift the hearts of their loved ones. They remind them that there is still light in the world and fill their souls with music and happiness. My brothers and sisters, still mourning themselves, make it their priority to be there emotionally for their friends.

And that is the goal of the Apollo Cabin. To be there. To be by your side when you are hurt and bleeding. To know your needs and have the knowledge to make you better. To lift you up in song when your hearts are broken. That is our job. And we will always be there.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there you have it. Thanks for reading! Reviews are extremely appreciated as I have never written anything like this before and would love to see how I can improve! Thanks!**

 **~Ellie**


End file.
